bunga tidur dan bunga matahari
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: tentang bunga matahari yang didapatnya dari alam mimpi


Dua bola mata yang terhias bingkai hitam menangkap sebuah bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya—yang saat ini tengah tidur terlentang di lantai ruang musik yang biasa menjadi tempatnya untuk berlatih piano. Oh, rupanya dia ketiduran sampai tidak sadar kalau dia masih berada di sekolah. Dan siapa yang telah menggugahnya saat ini, masih berdiri di depan sana, dengan raut wajah yang sepertinya cemberut, dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"CEPAT BANGUN, DASAR TUKANG TIDUR!" Begitu bentaknya, terdengar sangat garang di telinga laki-laki yang masih berbaring di bawahnya itu.

"Eh? Kaori? Kenapa kau di si—"

"Tidak penting. Sekarang ayo lanjutkan latihannya. Tinggal menghitung waktu beberapa hari lagi, untuk kita tampil," jelas gadis pirang itu penuh semangat. Aneh. Tadi dia terlihat cemberut, tetapi tak lama kemudian langsung bertingkah seceria biasanya.

Laki-laki itu bangkit, duduk di lantai beralaskan keramik putih, kemudian menjawab perkataan si gadis, "Baiklah."

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengetuk hatinya saat itu.

Dan ketukannya … semakin lama sepertinya membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Tanpa ada alasan yang jelas terpampang dalam pikirannya.

Sebenarnya, ada apa gerangan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~a shigatsu wa kimi no uso fanfiction~**

 **bunga tidur dan bunga matahari © fuyuhanacherry**

 **shigatsu wa kimi no uso © Naoshi Arakawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **waning : ooc [maybe], typo(s), drabble, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih dalam kondisi yang sama seperti menit-menit lalu yang t'lah terlewati, dua murid SMP kelas tiga itu masih belum berkutik dengan hal lain—selain dua buah alat musik yang sudah menjadi sahabat mereka—piano dan biola, tentunya. Berlatih keras untuk dapat tampil maksimal di perlombaan final esok lusa menjadi harapan mereka untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Walau kemenangan bukanlah segalanya, namun tetap saja, mendapatkan kemenangan itu adalah penghargaan yang mulia bagi seorang musisi seperti mereka itu.

Mereka begitu sibuk, seakan dunia hanya dipenuhi musik dan hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

Berdua saja.

"Hei, Kousei."

Menghentikan kegiatan tekan-menekan tuts, si pemuda berkacamata kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada si gadis yang masih dengan seragam sekolah biru dengan dasi merah mudanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sadar, tidak?"

Kousei sedikit meluangkan waktunya untuk memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Kaori tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya tak juga ditemukan. Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu melangkah, mendekati alat musik raksasa yang biasa dimainkan Kousei dengan perlahan. "Aku ini sudah tiada."

Suasana bergeming. Sinar oranye dari luar jendela memancar ke dalam ruang musik, membuatnya seperti panggung drama di televisi. Benar-benar sepi. Sampai tiga puluh detik berlalu, belum ada sahutan lain di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku …."

" _Kousei …."_

"Aku sebenarnya …."

" _Kousei!"_

"Menyadarinya … Kaori …."

" _KOUSEI!"_

Ugh—cahaya langsung menyerbu kedua matanya. Cerah sekali. Membuat laki-laki itu tak kuasa untuk membuka matanya secara langsung.

Ternyata di ruang musik. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya ia temui di alam bawah sadar yang tak ia ingat lagi sekarang. Hanya saja, saat ini belum memasuki waktu petang sehingga ia masih dapat melihat anak-anak yang berlalu lalang di luar jendela.

"Kousei …."

"Tsu-Tsubaki?"

Gadis di hadapannya terdiam. Kondisi wajahnya terlihat kacau. Kousei kemudian mengerti, gadis itu baru saja menangis.

"Kau menangis?"

"Diam!"

Masih bingung dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya, Kousei kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan gadis berambut coklat itu.

Perlahan tangan kanannya menepuk pundak si gadis, pelan-pelan sampai kemudian Kousei mengusap rambutnya, mencoba menenangkan Tsubaki yang sepertinya ingin menangis lagi—padahal dia pun belum tau apa alasan gadis itu menangis.

"Tadi kau mengigau."

"Eh?"

"Itu membuatku takut, tahu!"

Makin tidak jelas saja perkataan si Tsubaki ini, pikir Kousei. Tapi sudahlah, bukan saatnya untuk melemparkan kata-kata ejekan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, untuk situasi saat ini. Kousei benar-benar tahu, Tsubaki sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik sekarang.

"Eh? Aku baru sadar, ada bunga matahari di sini. apakah sejak aku tidur sudah ada di sini?" Kousei bertanya seraya mengambil sekuntum bunga yang cukup besar dengan warna kuning menyala mengelilingi warna coklat yang menjadi 'inti'nya. Sepertinya bunga ini dari taman sekolah, pikir Kousei setelah dia ingat-ingat pernah menemukan bunga itu tertanam di sana.

"Iya. Kupikir kau yang memetiknya dari taman sekolah."

"Hah? Aku? Tidak, kok."

"Jadi siapa?"

"HANTUUUUU!"

"ISH!" Tsubaki memukul lengan Kousei dengan keras sehingga menciptakan suara yang cukup mencekat telinga. "Atau mungkin, tadi kau tidak mengigau. Melainkan benar-benar bertemu dengan Kaori dan berbincang dengannya?"

"Eh apa? Coba ulangi, aku tidak dengar."

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Tsubaki hanya tidak ingin anak laki-laki yang sedari kecil menjadi anak asuhannya ini mengingat gadis _vionist_ itu lagi.

Sudah cukup, hanya dalam mimpi saja Kousei boleh mengingatnya.

Ya, Tsubaki memang jahat.

Atau egois.

Atau—ah, apa pun itu, yang jelas Tsubaki menyadari semuanya dan hal itu membuatnya semakin frustasi karena kedua sisi yang selalu membuatnya disalahkan.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, apakah tadi Kaori benar-benar kemari untuk mengantar sekuntum bunga matahari itu?

Apa artinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Randoman malam hari hahahahhahahahhaha hae bertemu lagi dengan saiyahhh terimakasih sudah berkunjung kemari hehehehehhehehehehe

 **Sign,**

 **fuyu**


End file.
